My life in Lima
by imsecretlyavampire1918
Summary: Kaylie Wells just moved to Lima and while at school she meets someone she knows very well and some people she wants to know.  Story is hopefully better than summary.  previously calle new friends, old friends, and much moe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize I do not own**

**A/N: this is my first fan fic so please read and review.**

"Kaylie!" My mother screamed from downstairs "Hurry up or you're going to be late for you first day of school!"

I looked at myself in the mirror my burgundy hair straitened to perfection. I am wearing my favorite black mini skirt long white shirt and golden cardigan with black flats and a gold chain around my neck. I rushed over to my dresser grabbed my black handbag and put a bit of mascara on making my green eyes pop.

"Kaylie!" my mother warned.

"Coming!" I screamed rushing out of my bedroom and down the stairway to meet my mom who was impatiently tapping her foot. Today was my first day at William McKinley High School, we moved here last week because my dad got transferred and because of my lack of a car my mom was driving me.

"Let's go. Go grab Danielle out of her playpen, and I'll go start the car." my mom ordered. I walked into the living room and bent over to pick up the baby with chocolate eyes a fuzz of burgundy hair and a smile so warm it could melt a glacier.

"Hi, Danni, did you sleep good last night?" I was answered by a gurgle and a toothless grin. Once we reached the car I fastened Danni's car seat in and walked around to the passenger side door.

"Have a good day ,sweetie, I love you" my mom said as we pulled up to the school, she looks like me except for her hair which is brown same green eyes and same smile.

"Okay, mom, love you too." I turned around in my seat "bye bye Danni." I stepped out of the car and walked into the school. I first went into the office to pick up my schedule.

"Here is your schedule, locker assignment, and a map of the school. Welcome to William McKinley" said the secretary.

"Thank you" I said quietly walking out the door. I stopped by my locker and walked to my first period Spanish class. Walking to the back of the class I spotted a seat beside of an Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her quietly.

"Not at all" she said smiling warmly and gesturing for me to sit and I did "I'm Tina, by the way."

"Hi Tina. I'm Kaylie." I replied. At that time the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Kaylie Wells, I expect you too be very kind an NOT" he said looking at a Latina girl in a cheerleading uniform "be rude."

"Mr. Schue, I take offense in that." she replied snottily.

"I'm sorry ,Santana." he said shaking his head.

"Santana is a real jerk most of the time." Tina told me.

"Okay, now on with the lesson" Mr. Schuster said.

An hour later the class bell rang and Mr. Schuster asked to speak with me.

"Kaylie, this is Puck ,and he has all of the same classes as you." Puck was taller than me by quite a bit he had tan skin, dark eyes, dark brown hair formed into a mohawk, and muscles, a lot of muscles. "He is one of my glee students and he has agreed too show you around until you get used to the school."

"Okay" I said "thank you." _Hmm what kind of name is Puck._

"What number is your locker?" Puck asked me suddenly ripping me from my thoughts.

"Oh um 412" I told him after looking on e sheet that the secretary gave me.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to my locker I'll meet you there after." he told me

"Okay I'll wait there" I replied as he walked away.

"Hey, Finn." I heard a familiar voice calling as I was closing my locker. _Wait familiar voice it's my first day of school here_. Then I saw a blond boy come rushing down the hallway, other than the hair I knew the boy unmistakably he was my best friend for so many years until he moved last year.

"SAM!" I called.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAM!" I screamed not believing that he is really here. When he heard his name he turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw me, he rushed for me.

"KAYLIE?" he screamed lifting me up into a hug and spinning me around "What are you doing here" he screamed.

"I live here now! What happened to your hair?" I replied laughing at the hair that was no longer brown but bleach blond.

"Umm lemon juice" he whispered. I burst into a fit of laughter when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Kaylie , lady lips, we need to get to class." Puck said.

"Since when do you care about getting to class on time, or at all?" Sam asked.

"Since you were talking to a hot girl instead of me." he replied. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed, which made the two guys laugh. Hey at least the hottie thinks your hot I thought.

"See ya later, Sam" I said hugging him "meet me at my locker after class, you have to come over tonight so we can catch up."

As we entered our science class Puck sat down and instructed me to sit beside of him and I did as he said. The teacher was gone today and the sub, Ms. Holiday, didn't make us do much of anything. I got a book out of my bag and my sheet music from my old school fell out I quickly gathered it and shoved it back into my bag. I continued reading until the class was dismissed and as I was following Puck out the door a short brunette came up beside us.

"What do you want, Berry" he asked her.

"Nothing from you, Noah" she replied " just go on to your locker I want to talk to Katie."

"Umm actually it's Kaylie, but you can go I can find my way to my locker" I said the last

part to Puck. He nodded and started walking away saying that he would be at my locker in five minutes.

"I'm Rachel by the way, so I saw your sheet music fall out in class. You sing or play an instrument?" Rachel asked me.

"Sing a little." I said.

"Great we need a twelfth member for glee club, because Kurt transferred because he was being bullied. Anyways are you interested?" she asked me quickly.

"Sure. I guess." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Great. Come to the choir room after school tomorrow and you can sing for us." she said walking away. The rest of the day passed by quickly. I gave Sam my address and told him to come by later today. As I walked out the door I saw my mom's car and ran to it hopping in.

"How was school today?" she asked curiously.

"Okay" I replied.

"Did you make any friends."

"Not really, but I did run into Sam!" I told her.

"Sam Evans? Oh, how nice,"

"Yea, and he's coming over later today."

"Kaylie are you sure that's a good idea with Danielle around?"

"He's gonna find out sooner or later, I tried to call him when I found out but he changed his number. He's my best friend he deserves to know."

"If you think so" she sighed.

As we got home I went to the back of the car and took Danielle out of her car seat and carried her inside I sat her down and went to do my homework. A while later I came back down and got Danni out of her bouncy swing.

"Has she been fed?" I called to my mom.

"She ate a couple of hours ago. She may be hungry." she replied.

I was walking to the kitchen to make a bottle when the baby in my arms started wailing for no apparent reason. I tried bouncing her and rocking her. "Shh Danni baby its ok I've got you." that didn't work so I tried singing to her.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger, And its so quiet in the world tonight, Your little eyelids flutter cause your dreaming, So I tuck you in turn on your favorite night light,

To you everything's funny, you've got nothing to regret, I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that Oh darling don't you ever grow up, just stay this little, oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple, I wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break your heart, no one will desert you, just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies, and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off, at fourteen there's just so much you can't do, and you can't wait to move out, someday and call your own shots

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, just stay this little, oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple, I wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break your heart, no one will desert you, just try to never grow up, never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home, remember your foot steps, remember the words said in all your little brother's favorite songs, I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment, in a big city they just dropped me off, it's so much colder than I thought it would be, so i tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up, I wish I'd never grown up, Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, could still be little, oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, it could still be simple

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, just stay this little, oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple, I wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break your heart, and even though you want to, please try to never grow up, don't you

ever grow up, just never grow up.

In the time it took me to sing the song Danni had calmed down and I had made her a bottle, she was eating it when I heard someone sneak up behind me and say.

"Hey, Kay, that was great-" Sam stopped "Who's that?" he said looking at Danni.

"My daughter." I said plainly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own ….sadly**_

Chapter 3

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My daughter. Danielle." I repeated

"Your what?" he exclaimed sounding hurt.

"Please let me explain-" I started.

"Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked getting upset.

"You were gone" I exploded tears streaming down my face " you left me when I needed you and you changed your phone number and didn't bother to give me the new one!"

"I'm sorry." he said hugging me. Danni made a noise in my arms and we both looked down at her.

"Come upstairs with me. I'll explain everything." I said wiping the tears from my eyes and carrying my daughter to my bedroom.

As we reached my room I nudged the door open with my hip and sat down on my bed"

"Wow it's a lot cleaner than your room usually is." Sam laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Okay so I guess I'll start explaining." he nodded and I started talking. "After you left I was upset, and Lena was having a party. I usually don't go to those things, but Izzy practically dragged me there then she ditched me for a guy, she's so boy crazy. I was just minding my own business singing to myself drinking a coke when Adam Saylor comes up to me and starts talking he kept getting me refills even though I said no thanks and he was spiking them. When he got me drunk enough he took me to a bedroom and I got pregnant. Then when every one found out he didn't say any thing he wanted nothing to do with her. But his brother helped me out. Got people off my back, told them to f off." I said getting emotional.

"Daniel. Danielle." he whispered something having clicked in his head.

"Yup. I guess what they say about one twin being evil is true." I laughed weakly.

The next day at school it passed quickly I followed Puck from class to class staring at how beautiful he is and then reminding myself that I don't need a boy that Danni takes up all of my time, then at lunch Sam introduced me to his girlfriend Quinn.

"You have a lot in common with her." he said walking to the cafeteria from my locker.

"Like what?" I asked hand on my hip.

"She was head cheer leader too."

"Was? Why'd she quit?"

"Ask her yourself."

"So you were a cheer leader?" Quinn asks me her curled blond hair falling over her shoulder and partially hiding her hazel eyes.

"Yea, captain, but I had to quit last year." I said not quite ready to tell her about Danni.

"Me too" she said "I guess I can tell you why since everyone else in the school knows. I got pregnant and I couldn't cheer anymore. But I'm not a slut I got drunk." she said solemnly . I was shocked she sounded exactly like me. Sam looked at me with a smug smile that said 'told ya you had a lot in common'.

"Um- Kaylie are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah sorry it's just you sound a lot like me. Well you don't actually sound like me just what your saying, it happened to me too." I said quickly. "I have a baby too. An amazing little daughter, Danielle, five months old tomorrow." I said smiling.

"She's the same age as Beth would be, well is just with someone else." Quinn said growing quieter as she spoke eyes filling with tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry that must be so hard" I said thinking about what it would be like not having Danni.

"It is but she has a better life than she would have had with me."

"I couldn't do it without my mom. Her dad didn't want anything to do with either of us, I didn't want him either though. We never got along he just wanted sex so that he could brag. His brother helped me though."

"Puck helped me but my parents kicked me out and wanted nothing to do with us." _Puck? Quinn had a baby with __**Puck**__! _Was all that I could think. The bell rang and everyone started leaving the cafeteria and Puck came to me and asked if I was ready.

"Bye Sam. Bye Quinn." I said hugging them both I noticed that Quinn and Puck didn't even look at each other.

The rest of the day passed with me not focusing on school just trying to imagine how hard it must have been for Quinn to give her baby away.

After the last bell rang I followed Puck to the choir room to audition for the glee club. When we entered the classroom I recognized several people Tina and Santana from Spanish, Rachel from science, Sam and Quinn, and Mr. Schuster the Spanish teacher.

"Okay today we have Kaylie auditioning for us. So, take it away Kaylie."

I walked to the center of the room and looked at Sam he nodded reassuringly, smiled, and motioned for me to start.

I took a deep breath closed my eyes and began singing.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fireBad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly lifeMistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated Look, I'm still aroundPretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing You are perfect to me! You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game It's enough! I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the sameOh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing You are perfect to meThe whole world's scared so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the timeWhy do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby! Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feelLike you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feelLike you're nothing, you are perfect to me You're perfect, you're perfect to me!Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothingYou are perfect to me" _I finished the songand opened my eyes again. The class began clapping and Sam rushed forward to hug me.

"That was awesome!" Sam said.

"Let's welcome our newest member to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue yelled and everyone cheered.

"Glee club rehearses every other day after school ,so my schedule is pretty crammed. But I still manage to keep up on my homework take care of my baby and do glee, I've also become good friends with Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Rachel. Especially Quinn she understands me and she loves to help me with Danni. All of us girls are having a slumber party at my house this weekend" I told my best friend Makenzie on the phone Thursday night a month after I moved to Lima.

"Awesome, they know about Danni?" she asked.

"Just my friends." I replied.

"Okay so you've told me about your friends now the important thing. Any guys?" she asked.

"I don't need a guy ,Kenz"

"AHA! So there is a guy you just won't let yourself have him. Spill everything NOW!"

I looked to make sure that my door was shut before I started talking. "His name is Puck, I know it's strange, but he's tall, tan, has dark brown eyes, dark hair ,a Mohawk, and TONS of muscles. He's in all the same classes as me and he showed me around when I first moved here." I could picture her blue eyes lighting up with the excitement of the news as she twirls her long blond hair around her fingers.

"OOHH! Lee's got a crush!" she screamed into the phone. I was about to respond when Danni started crying from the nursery next door.

"Gotta go ,Kenz, Danni just woke up. Come see me soon! I miss you! Love ya!" I said quickly.

"Okay bye give her a kiss for me. I will try to come see you! Love and miss ya too!" She said before hanging up.

I got off of my bed and went next door to the light purple nursery where my baby was crying for me scooped her up out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair. Once she felt me with her the crying eased for a minute but then continue worse than it was. I rubbed her back through the lime green and pink striped onezie and walked down the stairs to fix her a bottle. The clock on the stove read 12:32 A.M. Danni was calm but when I tried to put her back in the crib she threw a fit so she slept with me that night, if I had it my way she would sleep with me every night but mom said it isn't good for her. We fell asleep Danni slept peacefully, but I had dreams, or more like flash backs.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're what?" I demanded of Sam not believing what I had just heard. He fidgeted running a hand through his dark brown hair his hazel green eyes filled with several emotions.

"I'm moving. Kay please try to understand I'm not happy about this either."

"I do understand, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me until two days before you're leaving!" I said my anger building up.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to honestly. I wanted you to comfort me and tell me that we would still see each other and that at least I'm getting away from that stupid all boys school, but I didn't want to ruin our time together."

"Whatever Sam'' I said walking away.

It was two weeks ago that my best friend left me and here I am Kaylie Wells head cheerleader depressed and alone at a party.

"Hey Kaylie." I heard an unwanted voice say.

"What do you want Adam?" I said cruelly flipping my burgundy hair over my pale white shoulder a look of hatred in my emerald eyes.

"Woa there don't kill me. I just noticed you were alone came to give you another coke."

"That's unusually sweet of you but no thanks."

"Come on Kaylie I remember Makenzie's party, you had your own twelve pack of coke. You know you want it"

"I was 12! Are you ever gonna forget that?" I laughed. He shook his sandy blond hair uncovering his chocolate eyes handing me the coke.

We talked for a while ,I had six cokes and that night ended terribly.

"Lee? Kaylie?" Makenzie and Isabelle called from out side my bathroom door. I stayed silent.

"That's it we're coming in" Izzy said opening the door her black hair and brown eyes perfect Kenzie followed her in and they both rushed to my side.

"It's true" I said between sobs "I'm pregnant."

I could see us the three most popular beautiful girls in school sitting in the floor of my bathroom blond black and burgundy heads leaned together crying.

"Hey pregger" Melissa said evilly. I had heard the whispers for two months now about the pregnant cheerleader.

"You know Mel after I have my baby Coach said I can have my spot back as head cheerleader so enjoy your few minutes on top of the school because I still have more friends than you do and I am still more liked than you."

"No you were. Before you got yourself pregnant now you're just the hoe everyone talks about."

I refused to let the tears come to see the look of victory in those grey eyes and the way that fake head held her brown hair up high as she laughed at my pain.

"Leave her alone Melissa." Daniel ordered wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his chest protecting me "if you're going to point out flaws why don't you start with yours. There's quite a few of those!" he said his blue eyes filled with rage as he pushed his blond hair out of the way. As we were walking away I looked up at him and he grew taller, his skin became tanner, his blue eyes became brown, his hair became a Mohawk and he became….Puck.

I woke up gasping for breath startled awake. Why would I dream about Daniel turning into Puck?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Puck (D-:) or anything else you recognize sadly **

**A/N Sorry if it sucks I hope it doesn't though. Please review ****J**

CHAPTER FIVE

I got out of bed at six o'clock the next day put Danni in her crib and got ready for school.

While I was putting my makeup on there was a knock on the door.

"I got it mom" I called as I ran downstairs and opened the door to greet Quinn, wearing a green and white polka dotted dress and a white headband in her golden hair.

"Hey. You look…nice" she said eyeing my paint splattered sweatpants and camisole and smiling.

"I know I'm not ready I have to finish my makeup and get dressed and straiten my hair then I'm ready. Give me like twenty minutes." I said.

"It's alright. We don't have glee this morning so we have about thirty minutes." She said

I walked up to my freshly painted pink, green, and blue room Quinn following behind me. I looked in the mirror moved my curly hair out of my face and began applying my eye shadow.

"So, Kay, what's goin on with you and Puckerman?" She asked looking through my closet a mischievous look in her hazel eyes.

"What? Nothing!" I said dropping the make up brush I had and quickly picking it back up "I mean we're just friends"

"Mm-hmm sure" she said laughing at my reaction.

"I'm serious Q, you know me if something was goin on I wouldn't be able to shut up about it." I said.

"Exactly! I know you, both of you. And, honey, believe me he is in to you!"

"You really think so? I mean maybe I do like him a little bit." I said sheepishly, finally done with my make up.

"Yes and he'd be crazy not to. " She turned around handing me a pair of white skinny jeans a billowy crème top with a brown tank and brown flats. "Here wear this and leave your hair natural. It's-"

Her sentence was cut off by the cries of my baby. She smiled sadly probably thinking about Beth.

"Breakfast time!" I said going across the hall to grab my beautiful daughter and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Here," Quinn said "I'll change her diaper you make her a bottle." She said stretching her arms out to take the baby. I handed her over and went downstairs to make a bottle.

"You're such a pretty baby. I bet you would be best friends with my Bethie." I heard Quinn saying as I was going back upstairs, I walked to the nursery to find them sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hey. Do you wanna feed her while I go get dressed?" I said looking down at my sweat pants.

"Yeah" she said smiling and grabbing the bottle.

I got dressed and we gave Danni to my mom after we both hugged her and kissed her goodbye. We got into Quinn's red jetta and were driving to school.

"Quinn," I said breaking the silence "thanks for helping me with Danni."

"Any time. I like taking care of her she's the same age as Beth and it's just nice since I can't have her" she said tearing up.

"So who all's staying tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"You, Mercedes, Tina, and of course me. Rachel can't something about going to visit an uncle or something." I said.

"Hey white girls" Mercedes said when we got out of the car at school.

"Hey 'cedes" we both replied.

"Who's ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Me! For sure!" Quinn said "It'll be good to not have mom breathing down my neck constantly"

"Well, I gotta go to my locker or I'm going to be late for class" Mercedes said

"Me too" I said

"I'll walk you to your locker; I have all of my stuff." Quinn told me.

"Oh! Quinn, I didn't tell you about my dream last night." I practically screamed as I opened my locker.

"Tell me." she said eagerly.

"Well I cant right now I'll tell you on the way back to my house. And I really have to go or I'll be late again. Bye Q see you in glee" I said slamming my locker closed and heading off toward class.

I took my usual seat next to Tina and paid no attention whatsoever to Mr. Schue instead I stared at Puck thinking about my dream until class was over.

"You were really out of it today" Tina said as we were picking our books up.

"Umm yeah I didn't sleep very well last night" I replied.

"Oh, well, I have some bad news." she said

"What?" I asked and quit gathering my books to look at her.

"I can't come tonight my parents are making me do some family thing with my aunt." She answered quietly.

"Aww! That really sucks Tina!"

"Yeah I know, well I've got to go meet Mike at his locker see you later"

"Okay bye" I waved as she walked away and went to my locker.

I walked to my science class deep in thought not noticing that there was someone standing in front of me until I ran into Puck, almost falling I grabbed his arm for support he wrapped his other arm around my waist to steady me. We looked into each others eyes for a moment until I finally spoke.

"Sorry, I'm kind of out of it today"

"It's fine, but your face is really red" he said smirking.

"You'd think tripping would get less embarrassing but it doesn't"

He opened his mouth to respond when the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. I let go of Puck's arm and he unwrapped his other arm from my waist and I tore my eyes away from his while smiling weakly.

I noticed that his eyes were actually hazel not brown like I thought. I spent the next hour completely aware of Puck and how close we were. Again I didn't pay attention during class.

Finally it was time for glee and I could talk to Quinn.

"Walk with me to glee?" Puck said looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah sure." I said smoothing my top down and picking up my books.

"You look really tired." Puck said looking down at me.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep very good last night, I had to get up a lot." I replied sleepily. "How could you tell I was tired?"

"I've noticed after glee when we dance a lot and you're tired you do this thing where you like run your hand over one side of your hair and pull it all to one side and you've done that a lot today and you ran into me and almost fell asleep during class." he explained.

"You know I think you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for. I mean that was really observant I didn't even realize I did that."

"So why were you up a lot last night?"

"Um I had a couple of bad dreams and…" I tried to not finish the sentence and leave it at that but he wouldn't let it go.

"and your baby kept you up?" he asked

I stopped walking and stared at him. "What did you just say?" I asked once I regained my composure.

"Your baby kept you up last night." he repeated "I'm observant remember, and I heard Sam talking to Quinn about it."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just didn't want anyone to see me differently." I started walking again.

"I understand but I wouldn't treat you differently, Kaylie."

" 'Cause you understand."

"Yes I do and I guess Quinn does too that's why you two get along so well."

"Yeah" I said as we reached the glee room "Have you told anyone, Puck"

"No. I'm not that mean, but don't tell anyone that it'd ruin my rep" he said smirking.

"Deal" I said smiling and going to take a seat next to Sam in the back row.

"Okay! Sectionals is in one week! Let's get to work!" Mr. Schue said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee or puck. **

A/N sorry its kind of short and sorry if it sucks

CHAPTER SIX

The final bell rang I put my books in my locker and started toward the parking lot to meet Quinn and ran into Puck for the second time that day.

He turned around an angry look on his face until he saw that it was me that had ran into him, then he smiled " Twice in one day I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

"Ha. Don't flatter yourself, Puckerman."

"Ouch that hurt." he said with mock hurt putting a hand over his heart like it was hurting.

"Well I need to get going Quinn won't wait on me forever." I said laughing at him.

"You going to the parking lot? Me too, come on I'll walk you outside." he offered after I nodded.

"Okay. You know, you're all about walking me places today."

"Well you're all about running into me so I guess we're even. Besides I'm not the one who almost fell and cracked her head open, you should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Saving my life? And people say Rachel is dramatic" I laughed.

"Kaylie! There you are! What took you so long!" Quinn yelled as she caught sight of me and then Puck.

"Well I have to go get Sarah so I'll see you guys Monday. Bye." Puck said smiling and waving as he walked away.

"Bye, Puck." Quinn and I both said.

We got into the car and started driving to my house when Quinn said "Spill! Tell me everything, first you two come to glee together and now this!"

I took a deep breath and told her everything including that he knows about Danni.

"I'm so sorry, Kay, it's my fault he knows. Oh and I TOLD YOU SO!" she said proud.

I had nothing to say to that I just giggled, turned red in the face, and stared out the window.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Tina can't come so its just us and Cedes."

"That sucks but do NOT try to change the subject Kaylie Nicole Wells!" She laughed pulling the car into my driveway.

"Fine we'll talk about it but not around mom." I said as we got out of the car and walked into the kitchen

"Oh, hi girls." My mom said smiling her green eyes shining, "I have to run to the store to get some things, Danni needs fed Kay she's in her walker in the living room." she said walking out the door.

"Perfect" Quinn said smugly as the door closed " now we can talk"

"Fine you win I'll talk. But first I have to feed Danni." I said walking into the next room where my baby sat in a walker watching Dora.

"Danni!" I said and she turned around and squealed bouncing up and down reaching her arms for me, I grabbed her up and peppered her with kisses. "I missed you baby."

"Ok now tell me." Quinn demanded sitting on the couch with her legs crisscrossed turned sideways to face me.

I looked down at the baby in my arms that was eating a bottle and took a deep breath " I really like him, Quinn, it's like-"

"You don't have to explain to me he's sweet, and he can make you feel so special" she said.

"But I probably won't do anything about it because you're my best friend and you two had a baby together it would make things awkward between me and you and no guy is worth that."

"I never loved him and he didn't love me, besides I'm giving you permission." She replied smiling.

I opened my mouth to reply when someone knocked on the door. "There's Mercedes, we'll finish this later" I said going to answer the door.

"Hey, Kay! Hey, cutie!" she said to me and then the baby in my arms reaching to take her from me I handed her over smiling and walking back to the living room.

"Hey Mercedes!" Quinn called from her spot on the couch.

"Hey! What have y'all been doing?" she asked.

"We've just been sitting here talking." I answered.

"Oh what've you been talking 'bout, because I have been wondering why you and Puck came to glee together? I waved at you once in the hall and you didn't even see me you were paying so much attention to him." Mercedes asked hand on her hip and eyebrows raised.

Quinn bust out laughing "That's what we were talking about too Mercedes"

"Okay fill me in on what I missed." she said taking a seat beside Quinn on the couch.

Quinn and I filled Mercedes in on everything involving Puck and she sat there nodding occasionally.

"I say go for it." she said after we explained everything.

"Me too" Quinn agreed.

"Majority rules." Mercedes said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I chuckled.

"no" they said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER' I do not own glee or anything that you recognize.**_

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to update all this school crap D-: anyways here it is**_

_CHAPTER SEVEN _

"_We're going to do something different for sectionals this year." Mr. Schuster said. Everyone looked around confused "Quinn Sam since you won our duet competition you get the lead in this years competition instead of Finn and Rachel and Kaylie will be backing you up instead of Mercedes."_

"_WHAT? You're giving my solo away!" Rachel shouted. Sam looked shocked and Quinn almost scared._

"_It's not your solo Rachel we're a group not a solo act. Brittany Mike you two will choreograph and you will have a featured dance while Santana sings 'Valerie'." _

_Mike and Brittany were reviewing the dance with us while Quinn and Sam were practicing singing (I've had) the time of my life the day before sectionals._

"_Kaylie you and Puck are going to be partnered together for this dance, Finn and Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Tina and Artie, obviously Sam and Quinn and me and Brittany." Mike said_

_Puck looked at me, smiled flirtatiously, and winked, I giggled and winked back. _

"_You rigged it didn't you," Puck whispered into my ear while we were dancing together "you got Brittany and Mike to pair us together on purpose."_

"_No. I think you did it." I whispered back flirtatiously._

"_I didn't but I'm glad it worked out this way." He said flashing me a gorgeous smile._

"_Okay, now let's put it together with the vocals. Kaylie, remember belt those notes out." Mr. Schue said "and Quinn don't be afraid to sing out."_

_We both nodded in acknowledgement as everyone went back to their starting positions. I echoed the words my best friends were singing loudly as I danced around Puck._

"_That was great guys!" Mr. Schue praised clapping "Okay rehearsal dismissed see you all tomorrow morning!" _

"_You big flirt" Quinn whispered in my ear, scaring me, as I was getting my purse and putting my sweatshirt on._

"_Crap ,Q! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled slapping her arm._

"_Sorry," she laughed "I noticed you flirting with Puck. AGAIN!" _

_I said nothing to that just put my purse on my shoulder and started walking toward my mom's car that was parked in the parking lot, she let me drive it today so that she wouldn't have to come get me after rehearsal tonight._

"_Fine I see how it is ignore me and just keep walking." she said as Sam walked up behind her and grabbed her hand._

"_What's she ignoring now, or do I even want to know?" he asked us jokingly._

"_Nothing! You act like I'm such a bad kid!" I said to my best friend as we arrived at our cars._

"_I just like to tease you, Kay, you know that. Anyways since you aren't going to tell me what you were talking about I am going to go home." he said kissing Quinn and hugging me._

"_Bye, Sammy!" I called to him._

"_I'm going too since you won't tell me anything either." Quinn said pouting._

"_Okay bye, Q, see you tomorrow!" I laughed and waved as she got into her car, and drove away, leaving me in the bare parking lot. I got into mom's car and started it, well tried anyway, but it wouldn't start._

"_CRAP!" I screamed frustrated banging my hands on the steering wheel accidentally honking the horn. I was fishing around in my purse for my phone when I saw a truck pull up beside of me. It's Puck I realized smiling on the inside. I opened my door and stepped outside to where he was standing._

"_Having trouble?" he asked me, smirking as usual._

"_My mom's car won't start and she can't come get me 'cause I have her car and dad's working." I sighed frustrated._

"_Come on I'll take you home." he offered_

"_Are you sure you don't mind? I can call Sam and make him come get me." I offered._

"_Kaylie, just get in the truck." he chuckled opening the door for me. He closed the door after I got in and walked around and climbed in the driver's seat._

'_Do you like it here?" Puck said as he was driving towards my house._

"_Yeah. It's not that different from Tennessee, other than the fact that I am supposedly so hard to understand, the way I talk." I said_

"_I like your accent, it's cute." he replied with a wink._

_I giggled, "Thanks. Oh, that's my house right there," I said pointing to it, he pulled in the drive way and got out to walk me to the door._

"_Thanks for the ride, Puck" I said when we were on the porch._

"_You're welcome. I'll text you in the morning and see if you need a ride." he said as the door opened._

"_Kaylie, is that you?" my mom said stepping out onto the porch with Danni on her hip._

"_Yeah, mom, it's me, sorry I'm late but your car wouldn't start so Puck drove me home." I said taking my baby from her._

"_Oh that was very sweet of you. Thank you." she said smiling at him._

"_You're welcome, it was no problem I don't live too far from here." _

"_Okay ,well it was nice meeting you. Don't stay out here too long, Kay." she said going inside._

"_She seems to like me more than most parents do." he said staring down at my baby._

"_Do you wanna hold her?" I asked him smiling._

"_Sure." he said reaching out toward her and taking her from my outstretched arms. He held her stiffly at first and then relaxed after he got more comfortable. "Am I holding her right?" he asked me._

"_Yea, you're a natural. Even Sammy didn't hold her right at first." I laughed, strangely satisfied by the sight of Puck holding my baby._

"_What's her name again?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her._

"_Danielle Rose Wells. We call her Danni." I replied._

"_Danni. Hi Danni. You're even cuter than your mommy" he cooed at her smirking at me._

"_I can't deny that" I said throwing my hands up in defeat._

"_You're a close second though."_

"_I can live with that." I giggled._

_He opened his mouth to reply when Danni started crying. Nice timing Danni_ I thought.

"Looks like it's time for somebody to eat, take a bath, and go to bed." I said.

"Guess that's my cue to leave" he said "Bye, Danni."

He handed the baby to me "Bye, Kaylie. I'll see you in the morning?" he said more a question than a statement.

"Yup. See ya then Puck." I said waving at him as he got in his truck and drove away.

"You, my darling daughter, have TERRIBLE timing." I said to the now quiet baby in my arms going inside to fix her a bottle.

"So is that him?" mom asked me while I was feeding Danni.

"Is that who?" I responded truly confused, mom knows nothing about Puck.

"The boy you've been crushing on. Come on, Kaylie, give me some credit. I know my daughter and something has been up these past couple of weeks. And you and Quinn need to learn how to whisper. And be glad your dad wasn't home when that boy showed up, he probably would've murdered him." she smiled.

"We're just friends mom." I said starting to feed Danni.

"For now maybe, but that boy has it as bad for you as you clearly do him."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he looks at you. How often he looks at you."

I finished feeding Danni and turned to look at mom.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, and he seemed to adore Danni just as much." she said taking the baby from my hands and kissing her forehead. "Now it's time to go give her a bath and then both of my girls need to go to bed."

"Okay, mom, night love you." I said hugging her, taking the baby back, and going upstairs to bath her.

After I had bathed Danni got her to sleep and took a quick shower to clean up from glee I was laying in my bed calling Quinn.

"Hey ,Kay" she answered the phone.

"You'll never guess what happened to me after glee club!" I semi-shrieked

"What?" she demanded and I could hear her close the door to her room.

"So you leave and mom's car won't start for me, I'm like freaking' out, I was about to call Sam when Puck pulls up beside me. He was like 'come on I'll take you home' and then we got to my house and we were on the porch talking. Mom comes out with Danni and said I need to come in soon well I took Danni from her and then I let Puck hold her after mom went back in and he was so good with her, Q! Anyway, not the point, I came in after Danni started crying and mom was like 'so that's the guy you and Quinn have been talking about. He likes you as much as you like him Kay." I gushed to my best friend.

"No way!" she screamed into the phone.

"And he said he'll pick me up in the morning"

"Kaylie, it's late, get off the phone and go to bed," Mom said stepping into my room "and your dad will be home soon so I suggest you finish talking about that boy before he gets here if you ever want to see him again."

"Okay mom I wasn't planning saying anything to dad about him." I said and added to Quinn "I don't think he's quite gotten over the me getting pregnant thing and would gladly murder any boy who isn't Sam and comes within ten feet of me."

"I know the feeling" she replied.

"Well, I've gotta go. I'll meet you by my locker in the morning and tell you how everything goes." I said to her.

"Okay. 'Night, Kay."

""Night, Q."

"Oh, and Kay, wear something pretty and curl your hair. He likes curly hair."

"Thanks." I replied with a giggle and hung up the phone. I plugged my phone in turned the lights off and crawled under my covers, going to sleep instantaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLE OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

CHAPTER EIGHT

I woke up several times that night with Danni and then woke up for good, showered, put my makeup on, curled my hair, and picked out my clothes before getting Danni up and feeding her. Dad came down stairs then on his way to work.

"Kaylie Nicole, what are you wearing?" he asked referring to my short-shorts and one of Daniel's old shirts that almost completely covered the shorts.

"Pajamas" I said clearly smiling at him "morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetie, good luck at your competition today. Good morning Danni." he said kissing us both on the forehead and going into the kitchen and returning with an apple heading toward the door, "Bye ,guys."

I told him goodbye and continued feeding Danni as mom came downstairs.

"Hi mom" I greeted walking toward the kitchen to put up the now empty bottle.

I was humming under my breath and dancing around the kitchen with my baby while running water in her bottle when I heard mom talking to someone and then someone came up behind me.

"Morning, Kaylie," Puck said coming up behind me, "seems like you're in a good mood."

I turned around startled, "Puck, you scared me" I gasped before remembering what I was wearing. "I have to go change, do you wanna hold Danni?"

"Yea, sure" he responded taking her out of my arms laughing quietly.

I ran upstairs changing into my skinny jeans and green sweater with a brown tank, brown belt and brown boots. I grabbed the bag with my dress tights and shoes for sectionals and ran back downstairs and heard mom talking to Puck.

"I swear that girl is gonna be late for her funeral!" she laughed.

"Well that would be a good thing, wouldn't it? We're not late anyways." He laughed back, always the smarty.

"I suppose it would be."

"Geez, I'm coming, don't freak out." I said when I was at the bottom of the stairs.

I saw that mom had Danni I walked over to them and told them both bye.

"Good luck!" mom called as we were walking out the door.

"Whatever she said, I'm sorry." I said as I climbed into the truck.

"She just told me that I was good with babies, and that I was the nicest boy you've brought home in a while." he smiled cockily.

"What?" I screamed "Oh I cant believe her!"

"Kaylie, I'm kidding" he said ,chuckling.

"You don't even realize how much like my mom that is."

"Well, I figured it was pretty accurate the way you freaked out."

My phone started buzzing in my purse and after I had found it I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kaylie Nicole? Where are you?" Quinn demanded through the phone.

"Relax we're just about to pull in the parking lot."

"Okay hurry!" she yelled and I heard the line disconnect.

"So demanding." I laughed.

"Quinn?" Puck guessed.

"How'd you guess?"

"I lived with her for a couple months, that's what Finn would refer to as 'scary Quinn'." he said parking.

"I wonder why?" I said as I spotted her standing beside Sam ,her stressed look on her face. I opened the door and stepped out of the truck. I walked to Sam and Quinn while Puck went to talk to Mike and Finn.

"Hey you." Quinn said to me with a wink.

"Kay, why did you ride with Puck?" Sam asked me his face suspicious.

"Mom's car wouldn't start last night after you left me so he gave me a ride and picked me up this morning." I explained.

"Oh, okay." he said staring Puck down, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, everyone on the bus!" Mr. Schuester yelled. We all piled into the bus, I took the seat behind Sam and Quinn, Mercedes sat down beside me.

We got to the competition half an hour later. While the first group was performed, we went to the bathrooms to put our dresses on.

"Quinn, tie my strap." I said stepping out of the stall holding my dress up with my hands while Quinn tied it I then tied hers. I stepped into my heels and looked Quinn in the eye.

"Look, I'm not short anymore!" I squealed in excitement, Quinn put her shoes on and made me feel like a munchkin again.

We took our seats and watched the other two choirs perform, halfway through the second group we got up and went to the greenroom.

"Quinn , are you okay?" Sam asked a very sick looking Quinn.

"No, I'm totally freaking out. Last time we performed in front of an audience I went into labor. I think I'm having a post-traumatic stress disorder" she sighed.

I looked at Puck, who was sitting on the arm of my chair, and saw a flash of hurt in his eyes when his daughter was mentioned.

Artie and Brittany were arguing, as were Mike and Tina, then Rachel and Finn began arguing too.

"How come nobody told me?" Rachel yelled when everyone said that they knew about something involving Finn and Santana.

"Because; A) you're a blabber mouth and B) we all just **pretend **to like you." Santana spat at her.

"That's not true I kinda like her," Puck protested.

"Look, Rachel, it doesn't matter because at the time you were dating another guy so you don't have a right to be pissed about it okay? And I know I shouldn't have lied about it but you don't care about that, you just care that it was Santana!" Finn said standing up from the chair beside me.

"Oh, who are you right now?" Rachel yelled.

I looked over at Puck "I am **so **confused. What happened?"

"Finn and Santana had sex last year and Rachel didn't know but everyone else did, but she was dating some jerk named Jesse, and Santana just told her about it earlier this week." he explained to me.

"Woah! This has got to be the most dramatic green room ever!" I said.

"Well, you know what, find someone else to take my place because I'm not going on stage with those two!" she yelled Artie and Tina agreed with her quickly.

"ENOUGH! I am so disappointed in you guys! Think about where you were this time last year, no set list, no choreography, not even the slightest chance of winning, but you did win! Because you did it together. I don't care if you guys hate each other, but for six minutes you need to get up there and remind yourselves that you aren't alone." Mr. Schue yelled walking into the room.

The lights blinked and we all walked toward the stage, except Sam and Quinn who were going to the lobby, I hugged Quinn and whispered in her ear, "You can do this, Q, I know you can. You'll be amazing. You too, blondie." I smiled at Sam.

"Back at you, ginger." he called to me as I was following Puck to the stage.

I stood in my spot on stage and listened to them sing, waiting for time for me to start singing and dancing. We finished the set list and were standing on the stage waiting for results, I was standing in the front row beside Quinn, who was in front of Sam, and in front of Puck.

The announcer walked across the stage and began speaking, "Thank you to all of the groups who competed today, we've all had a serious good time; you know what else is a serious good time?" he then went on to tell everyone to donate an organ before announcing the winners.

"Third place; hipsters!"

"The winner is. It's a tie! You're all going to regional's!"

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did everyone got excited.

"Q! You did It!" I shrieked, hugging her.

I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Puck. He reached down and put his hand on my face leaning down to press his soft lips against mine in a kiss. I could hear Quinn giggle, Sam gasp, and Mercedes say something resembling 'it's about time', but all I cared about was Puck, the sweet taste of his lips, and how I never wanted this moment to end.

Eventually we pulled apart, and I noticed that the entire crowd along with the other glee clubs were staring at us, smiling most of the girls' having sweet expressions on their faces.

"Puck," I whispered, ,my eyes locked with his after we exited the stage.

"Kaylie, you don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

"Actually, I do," I said stretching up on my toes to kiss him one more time before going into the bathroom to change back into my regular clothes.


End file.
